


Waverider Book Club

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Between missions, the team of the Waverider has a book club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Early season two, after Amaya officially joins the team.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note 1: This came about because I randomly said to the Legends Crew, "Book club on the Waverider. Has this been done?" This is what came out of that discussion and is dedicated to all of you.
> 
> Author's Note 2: Leonard didn't die at the Oculus.

After it was agreed that Amaya and Nate would stay on the Waverider for the foreseeable future, Sara gathered the team together in Rip's study.

Once everyone was settled, Sara turned to the new team members. "Okay, now that you're going to be staying for a while, there's something very important we need to discuss."

"Is this where we get the rules of the ship?" Nate asked, a joking tone to his voice.

"Not exactly," Sara said. "We need to know what books you want to recommend for the book club."

"Excuse me?" Amaya exclaimed. "Did you say 'book club'?"

"A book club is a group of people who get together once a month after having all read the same book to discuss it," Ray helpfully supplied.

"I know what a book club is," Amaya said. "I was surprised that you all participated in one. Together."

"Why's that?" Jax asked. "You think we're too dumb to read?"

Nate and Amaya couldn't help glancing at Mick. 

"What? I read," he said, offended. Quieter, he added, "Not much else to do in prison."

"It's thoughts like that that actually started the club," Leonard said.

"Now this is a story I've gotta hear," Nate said, making himself comfortable.

"I guess it's kinda my fault," Ray admitted with a blush. "One day, in between missions, I happened upon Leonard reading a collection of _Sherlock Holmes_ novels by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I'd commented that it seemed out of character for a thief to be reading about the world's smartest detective."

"I asked if he'd ever actually read the stories, and of course he hadn't," Leonard added. "So I challenged him to do so."

"Jax heard us discussing the stories after I finished them," Ray said, picking up the story again.

"I was curious about a book that those two could agree on, so I read it too, and it kinda spread from there," Jax concluded. "Everyone else read it and then we decided to see what other books we all thought we should read."

"We read _The Time Traveler's Wife_ by Audrey Niffenegger as Rip's suggestion," Sara said.

"I have not heard of that one, but from what you've told me of him the title sounds fitting," Amaya commented. 

"I'm afraid most of the books were probably published after your time," Martin said.

"I'd suggested _To Kill A Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee for Sara--" Jax said, grinning, but was interrupted by Leonard. "To which I asked if he even knew what that book was about." 

"No, but it has the words 'kill' and 'bird' in the title," Jax admitted. 

"So which book did you pick?" Amaya asked Sara.

Sara smirked. " _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_ by Seth Grahame-Smith."

"Senseless ruin of a classic," Martin grumbled with a shudder, not for the first time.

"Oh, so it's based on the Jane Austen book?" Amaya asked. "I have read that one."

"So did we," Ray said. "Some members of the team have a thing about zom--"

"Don't say it," Martin cut in.

"My original choice was going to be _The Princess Bride_ by William Goldman, but Leonard beat me to it," Sara said.

"You chose a book with princess in the title?" Amaya asked curiously. "That's not a bit...girly?"

"First of all, it has poison and sword fights and battles of wit. Not. Girly," Leonard defended. "Secondly, it was written after your time, so don't go judging a book by its title. It was a favorite of my sister's and something everyone should read, even if they've already seen the movie." Secretly, Leonard had been happy that he and Sara had chosen the same book, as he enjoyed sharing something with both Sara and his sister; the two most important women in his life.

"I'm curious about what Mick picked," Nate said.

" _Fahrenheit 451_ by Ray Bradbury, of course," Mick said, taking a swig from his beer.

"I suppose that shouldn't surprise me, and yet it does," Nate commented.

"Why? It's about fire and not conforming to laws meant to keep you in check," Mick said. "What's not to like?"

"Kendra made us read a love story about a couple that reincarnates called _My Name is Memory_ by Ann Brashares," Sara said, wrinkling her nose. "It was like reading about her life, minus Vandal Savage trying to get in her pants."

"We followed that up with a piece of professional fan fiction," Leonard drawled. 

"It wasn't fan fiction," Ray objected, in what sounded like a familiar argument.

"It was a story written about a television show by someone who didn't write for the show," Leonard said. "Sounds like fan fiction to me."

"What was this fan fiction?" Amaya asked.

"The book was _The Resurrection Casket_ by Justin Richards," Ray answered. "It's a novel based on the show _Doctor Who_ , which is about a Time Lord who travels through time in his T.A.R.D.I.S., that is, his spaceship, with his companions, having adventures and stopping alien threats."

"Didn't you destroy the Time Lords?" Nate asked.

"Those were Time Masters," Mick said. "Totally different."

Not wanting to start the familiar fan fiction debate again, Martin offered, "After having met young Bertie, I selected _The Invisible Man_ by H.G. Wells. That was always a favorite of mine."

"I guess that just leaves Jax," Nate said. 

"Harry Potter, of course," Jax said, beaming.

"Why of course?" Amaya asked. 

"It's the most popular series of my generation," Jax told her. 

"About wizards," Stein added.

"Trust me, it's about so much more than wizards," Jax said. "I mean, yeah, they're wizards, but it's about good versus evil, too."

"I admit that I nearly skipped reading it, but Jefferson insisted upon calling me Dumbledore until I gave in. I'm rather glad that I did," he admitted, smiling fondly at Jax, now knowing how much respect and affection his counterpart was conveying by calling him that.

"We were about to start picking a new set of books to read based on our favorite time periods we visited, but now that you're here, we can read your favorites first," Sara said.

"I wanted to read _Jurassic Park_ by Michael Crichton," Mick grumbled. 

"No way!" Ray loudly objected. "How can you even suggest that after what that tyrannosaurus rex nearly did to me?"

"Why do you think I want to read it?" Mick responded, smirking. "That or _The Crucible_ by Arthur Miller." He winked at Sara.

Sara smirked. "Been there, done that. My way was much more fun."

"Until you were almost hanged," Nate pointed out.

"Worth it," Sara replied with a shrug. "So what books are you bringing to the group?"

Lightly touching her totem, Amaya said, "I will recommend _The Jungle Book_ by Rudyard Kipling."

" _Les Misérables_ by Victor Hugo," Nate suggested.

"Like the musical?" Mick asked, frowning.

"It's the novel the musical was based on," Nate confirmed. 

"Dude, isn't that like two thousand pages?" Jax spluttered.

Nate nodded. "And worth every single word."

"We'll start with the animal book," Sara decided, "and work our way up to the really long one." Tipping her head towards the ceiling, she said, "Gideon, please print up eight copies of _The Jungle Book_ and _Les Misérables_."

"They will be waiting in the fabrication room," Gideon answered. 

"Woah, your ship can print any book?" Nate asked. 

Sara grinned and nodded. "Yup."

"I think I'm in love," Nate mused. 

The rest of the team laughed and trudged towards the fabrication room to pick up their new books.

The End


End file.
